Malfoy always get's what he wants
by FuLySiCk
Summary: Well Hermione has changed alot in the seventh year, she tall, tan and tthat frizz hair is know straight she hoter and hot. Malfoy takes a liking to her and malfoy always gets what he wants. Passionate kisses and tragic heart breaks plez read and reviwe .
1. Who's she

Differences  
  
Now we all know about Draco and Hermione differences well that all changes in the 7th year at Hogwarts.  
  
The train pulled into Hogwarts and Hagrid met them like he had done for the last 7 years. The train pulled to a halt and like ever other year old children form Hogwarts that made up most of the bunch and new children for there first time at Hogwarts jumped out of the train waiting for directions to the boats. Harry jumped out pushing his way to the front and gave Hagrid a big hug like he had done every other year. "Where's Ron and Hermione lad" asked Hagrid "Well there quite a funny story behind that, you know Hermione is always going on about how she never gets sick well she got sick" chuckled Harry "Well that's too bad, I suppose Ron is helping Hermione then" replied Hagrid chuckling a bit himself. Ron Jumped out or the train and put his hand out for Hermione. She put her hand is his and you could tell that, that was going to be the highlight of Ron's day. Hermione had changed a lot over the summer break she had grown taller but know were near as tall as Harry had grown, she had gone to the beach for summer and even though she had been burnt all the pain was worth it because she had developed a very attractive tan. Her older Magical cousin had stayed with her and even though she was one of Hermione's favourite relatives Hermione had to say she was a bit of tart, she didn't like Hermione's hair, so while Hermione had been sleeping her cousin had said few foolish words and Hermione's hair was straight and dark brown. She had thinned out so she looked pretty mush like one of the girls from a teen magazine. Hermione didn't like her new look but Ron certainly did. When she arrived at the train station Ron had to rub his eyes to check that he wasn't in a dream. Harry looked at her the same though because he had always thought of Hermione as a sister and nothing more. Hermione stumbled out glaring at Ron when he didn't let go of her had. "Let me help you" begged Ron "I'm fine RON" He had he irritating her all the way to Hogwarts. When she saw Hagrid she smiled and walked over to him. "These's boys been getting on your nerves pet" said Hagrid picking up Hermione's bags with one hand and putting the other around Hermione's shoulder. "Let's get you to the common Room love" Hagrid suggest as he walked with Harry and Hermione up to the school, Ron running behind calling "wait for me" but it was very obvious that he was referring to Hermione to wait. On the other side of the train a familiar face jumped out of the train. A face that we all love but was not the best of student. Yes that's right Draco Malfoy. When he jumped out his eyes caught the back of some one that he thought was new to Hogwarts. "Who's that" Malfoy asked Carbbe, looking the figure up and down. "I de knows Malfoy, hang on oh you know who that is:" "Who" asked Malfoy Impatiently. "It's Granger, why" "Oh know reason, she's just looked different" replied Malfoy, looking Hermione up and down again. Malfoy had changed to; even though he was already skinny he had grown out of his baby looks and was just plain gorges. He was tall about the same hight as Harry and his brilliant blue eyes were larger and more blue than the year the before if that was humanly possible. He didn't not have the snow white skin any more but his tan skin could have easily matched Hermione's. He grabbed his bags and walked to the boats trying two ignore the fact that several of the biggest losers in Slytherin were looking at him as if he was supermodel and trying to catch his eye. It was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.  
  
P.S pritty gay but it's my first I'll right more chapters soon. 


	2. note

Hay I wrote chapter 2 again, sorry I know I am a really bad speller tell me were all the mistakes are, ok and I will change them and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. 


	3. whats it to you

Hay people sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter I have been busy at school.  
  
Hagrid placed Hermione's bags on the step out side of the Gryffindor Common room. Ron smiled at her and rushed them inside to her room.  
  
"Are Ron!" said Hermione sighing  
  
"I um want my bags"  
  
But it was too late he had already taken the bags inside.  
  
"What is up with him, he's been acting weird all day" questioned Hermione, in an annoyed tone, she wanted her bags.  
  
"He likes you" mumbled Harry looking at Hagrid with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing" answered Harry in a very sarcastic way.  
  
Hermione, not believing Harry looked at Hagrid who shook his head and turned to leave  
  
"Well I will see you lot later then"  
  
"See ya Hagrid" said Harry walking into the common room.  
  
"I'm going to go lie down, see you later"  
  
"Aren't you coming?" asked Ron who was puffed from trying to get her bags up stairs in record time.  
  
"Coming were?" said Hermione, leaning on the banister of the stairs.  
  
"For a walk around the school, to stretch our legs and get up to date with the latest goss" cheered Ron who seemed to be overly happy for this time of year.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiight..?" replied Hermione  
  
"Naa I, I might come down later"  
  
"Well we got dinner in like an hour so will see you there?" Asked Harry  
  
"Ok" said Hermione rubbing her temple and shaking her head at Ron who was still smiling.  
  
About fifteen minuets after the boys had left to 'socialise', Hermione didn't really fell sick enough to lie in bed. She thought it would be better to get some fresh air.  
  
She got up and cleaned her self up (I mean this was going to be the first time she'd seen her friends since the holidays, she had to look better than them). She left the empty common room to go find the Harry and Ron.  
Almost as soon as she left the common room she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and a shiver ran down her spin, she turned round only to see Malfoy's big blue eyes looking back at her.  
  
She turned to keep walking but he grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go.  
  
"What, do you want" Hermione smirked  
  
She was surprised she wasn't use to having any physical moment with Malfoy, even verbal moments were rare.  
  
"What did you do to your self?" asked Malfoy an evil tone of voice, she could tell that he liked her new look.  
  
"What's it to you"  
  
"Nothing mud blood, just thought I'd be friendly, you're supposed to be nice on the first day back"  
  
"Says who" she was interested what he was getting at.  
  
"Says me Granger" and he pulled her towards him and kissed her. Satisfied he pulled away.  
  
He whispered in her ear "You want me Granger" and left  
  
"What the Fuck was that" Hermione thought to her self  
  
She turned around to find the boys, not intending to tell them about what had just happened. She kept walking, smiling slightly, she licked her lip's wondering if it was a dream, but it wasn't she could still taste the flavour of his kiss on her lips.  
  
He hated her, had he changed? Or was this just a cruel joke to torment her? 


End file.
